Jill's Choice
by AdamLL
Summary: Jill made her choice, but was it the right one?  Her emotions are on edge and with another war forming she must live with her choices.  The second part to Jill's Decision.


Jill lay there looking up at the clouds wishing things were different. Everything she fought for in the Mad King's War was for naught. Things were worse. Sure the land recovered but the Begnion occupation was corrupt and evil. They ruled Daein with iron and malice.

She couldn't help but wonder if Sanaki knew about the condition Daein was in. Surely she would do something. Then someone else popped into her mind. Someone she thought about in the late hours of the night. Someone who often made her cry when she thought about him.

Ike. She hadn't seen him since the day he walked out on her. How could she blame him? She was the one who refused to join his mercenary band. Every time she delivered a package to Crimea she sought him out. She longed to see him again.

"Jill?"

Jill quickly sat up and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Haar. You are back early."

Haar put his hand out telling her she didn't have to get up. He came and sat down next to Jill. Haar was horrible at showing his emotions but his strength made up for it. Jill felt safe with him and she could see her father in him. He was her only physical link to him.

He stretched his arms and laid back on them. "Yeah, I won't even get a nap in before I have to take this package to Begnion."

Jill laughed. "It looks like you're about to take one now."

He had already drifted off to sleep.

Jill studied Haar's face as he lay there napping. So many times she thought about kissing him or stroking his face but she was never brave enough. It would be too weird. Haar was her captain, but she couldn't help but see him as more than that.

Jill sighed and curled her knees up under her arms. She thought about that day again and she shook her head.

"I need to stop living in the past. This is my life now and he isn't a part of it."

She looked back at Haar and decided to be brave. She laid next to him and put her head on his chest. His heart was beating slow and gentle. It soothed her and she quickly fell asleep.

Jill woke up in her own bed saw that it was dark outside.

"He must have carried me to bed."

She walked to his room and saw that he had left already. She crawled into his bed and wrapped the covers around her and started to cry.

"When did I become such a crybaby!" She yelled into his pillow.

She slept in Haar's bed that night and dreams of Ike rushed her once again; his broken smile, his shaggy blue hair, and his strong arms. If only she could see him one more time, then she would know what to do.

A knock at the door awoke Jill from her dreams and she reached for her silver lance. She pulled the strap of her night clothes up onto her shoulder and crept quietly to the door. The knocking came again.

Jill opened the door with her weapon ready to find Zihark standing in the moonlight.

"Zihark!? What are you doing here?"

Zihark pointed the end of Jill's lance down. "I'm here because I think you and Haar would be interested in saving Daein."

Jill didn't know what to think. She certainly didn't think Haar would be up for fighting again. "What are you talking about?"

Zihark walked in and Jill closed the door behind him. "I am talking about reclaiming Daein. Ashnard had a son and we are going to make sure he becomes king."

Jill's jaw dropped. "Ashnard never had any children. Whose we? Why would we want Ashnard's son to take the throne? Is he anything like him?"

Zihark nodded and helped himself to a chair. "Those are all concerns I had as well. Ashnard's mistress and a loyal subject of Ashnard have enlightened me. They told me their story and I believe it. All I want is for a new Daein. I am on a mission to recruit loyal retainers for this new Daein."

"So….you chose me?"

"I know that you love Daein and you are strong, Jill. We could use you right now."

Jill didn't hesitate. "I'm in."

"Just like that?" Zihark said surprised.

Jill smiled. "Just like that. I will do anything for the good of Daein."

Zihark held out his hand. "I was hoping you would say that."

They shook hands and Jill felt like her life was worth something again.


End file.
